I'm Falling
by Tyster
Summary: Ron lets out his secret feeling about Mione to Harry, but does she know?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the fabulous, amazing, wonderful, brilliant JK Rowling does!! I envy her sooooooo much. Please Read and Review, PLEASE, I am a low self estemeeded person, and might just stop writing if no one reviews. Dedication: To Natalie who help come up with the idea in Maths.  
  
Ron sat in the train, his mind as confused as the blur of colours, rushing by the window of the train as it sped through the english countryside, back to London, after a tiring year at Hogwarts. Opposite him sat his best friend, Harry. His other friend, Hermione was no where to be seen, probably up in the prefects compartment, while Ron's little sister, Ginny had gone to the toilet. Ron looked up and saw Harry looking at him questingly. Ron raised his eyebrows demanding to know what Harry wanted.  
" Nothing" Harry said looking away.  
" Come on mate, what's bugging you?"  
"Nothing."  
"You can tell me."  
"No I cant."  
The two boys sat back nervously. Secret keeping was forbidden by an unspoken law between the two friends, and neither wanted to break it, but Harry was reluctant to speak up, and instead saw the fury in Ron's eyes. He could practically FEEL the anger radiating off Ron's body from across the compartment. It was a terribly feeling, it was sickening and eventually Harry caved.  
"Ron?"  
"Yes?"  
"I was just wondering" Harry started, " just. ehm.. What exactly is .going.ehm . between you.and .ehm. Hermione?"  
Ron looked at Harry in surprise. So others have noticed the tension and atmospere between them, they were just afraid to say anything, knowing the history between the two in question. It took him a few minutes to think of an appropriate answer, as Ron considered the past year, and it's many.ehm.dealings. to put it in a calm way. A dreary silence had fallen on this section of the train, and it was rather unnerving. Eventually Ron came to the conclusion and gave the excuse of-  
" I don't know."  
"Oh" Harry replied. He was sure there was more to it than that, but he didn't want to press his friend for too much. Another long silence followed which was only interrupted by the two boys heavy breathing and the occasional stone that hit the window with a soft thump. After some time of more thinking Ron spoke up.  
" I am falling, Harry, I am falling fast."  
That mere statement, simple sentence was all it needed, to sum up the past few years, and Harry knew it.  
" It's just, it's hard to, to explain." Ron began, but was interputted by Ginny, who came bursting through the compartment doors. Harry who looked at his friend with a dull expression as he let the information sink in sprung to his feet. He rushed over to Ginny. He pushed her out of the doors not wanting to stop Ron nopw, when he would tell Harry everything. He whispered something like - I'll explain later- but it could have been -Ill shag you silly- for all Ginny cared. She turned around and stormed from the section of the train, obviously furious. Harry returned to his seat, flustered. He looked at Ron, trying to edge him on.  
"You saying you love her?" He asked.  
"Love her?" Ron exclaimed. " I worship the fucking ground she walks on!!"  
Harry tried not to laugh at this statement but was failing miserably, nut he beckoned to Ron to continue, but Ron remained silent. Harry looked at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Yes what?" Ron asks clearly frustrated.  
"How do feel?"  
" God Harry. I have butterflies in my stomach every time she looks at me. My throat ties up in knots, when she speaks to me, " Ron looked away, " My legs turn to rubber and when she smiles." Ron paused for a breath. " Harry what's wrong with me?"  
Harry remained silent. The truth is he doesn't really know either. He looked at his shoes. A smile crossed his face.  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked.  
"When you gonna tell her?" Harry asked, an evil glint in his eyes.  
"Tell her?" Ron cried. " Are you crazy? She will think I have lost the plot, the train, my MIND."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do."  
Ron and Harry burst out laughing just as the train pulled up at Platfrom 9 and ¾. They changed into their muggle clothes and heled their trunks from the train. On their way to the nearest exit they tried to locate Hermione, but they couldn't locate her. Eventually they made it to the exit, but as Ron climbed on the small step ready to jump of the train, something grabbed his arm and pulled him around. Immediately Ron was emerged into a kiss. I didn't know who the person was exepect she was all he ever wanted, and the only thing he will ever want again. As he pulled apart from the kiss, which lasted, but a few moments but felt like centuries, he moaned for the loss of this other person.  
" I'll carry your heart" Hermione whispered, " I will carry it in my heart." 


End file.
